Happy and Carla's Great Adventure!
by Natsucrush106
Summary: Carla awakes from her sleep and find's something is quite not right at all and find's her and He-cat in BIG trouble with none other then the BUG KING! P.S the bug king is...A- NOT TELLING! just keep on guessing who starts with an A?
1. Gone missing

_**ALL CREDIT GOES TO lilitraum for this chapter the second will be mine (hehe)**_

A bright Monday morning has come in Fairy Hills and Carla had just risen up from her long sleep. As she woke up, she felt something different. "I feel strange like something is not right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check her in her room but to her surprise, she was not there. "That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" The white cat then puts her small paw in her chin then shook her head, "No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."  
The white exceed then turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. Then she found a cute white uniform with black miniskirt and black pantyhose. "I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…haha…can't wait to see his face!"  
Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she is still too smug and selfish for love. Moments later, the white cat has finished dressing up and looking at herself in the mirror, "Alright, i just look perfect like always ! I'm ready to go!" Carla then flew towards the guild.  
As she reached the guild she was surprised to see the guild empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath so Carla then approached the alone blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"  
"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today!" Happy said as he lifted his head to face the mage then gave a smile  
"I know… he cat, im always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla said as she gave a snob look and crossed her arms around her chest.  
"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter. Happy then handed the letter and looked at the white cat crying, "Tsk… stop crying he cat it doesn't look good on you…Let me read the letter"  
As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter.  
"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud then continued, "Signed by the Bug king… and actually gave a map…Interesting!" She said as she turned the letter and saw a small map.  
"The bug king? Who is that? Im sure he is not like every bug we can just step on, Ew i just hate bugs _" Happy said as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he continued, "Carla? Aren't you afraid of the bugs? Shall I protect you from it or-"Carla then giggled as she saw Happy watch the bugs twitched on the ground. Happy then looked back at her. Carla didn't answer, she just slowly walked to one maggot that was wiggling on the dirty floor, in disgust she looked down and said


	2. What to do?

"Awe that's so sweet of you He-cat! But what should we do? I mean look if bug's come with the letter think of how full of bugs this Bug king lives in, all squirmy and squishy all those bugs in one place I mean can you even handle something like that?" Said Carla while stomping on the bug she was directly over

"Aye! I can handle that OH! I know how 'bout we ask team Natsu to help us?"

"WOW He-cat you do have a brain inside your skull!"

"Aye I can think too!"

"Too bad the bug king kidnaped Natsu,Erza,Gray,AND Lucy, maybe then that plan of your's would work but can't you see? The Bug King took them ALL!"

"No!"

"Yes and we have to save them!"

"yes but how? Hm...Lets track his scent!"

"AYE!"

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ALSO I WILL NOT UPLOAD OR CHANGE STORYS TILL I GET 10 REVIEWS!**


	3. And so, THEY BEGIN!

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN FT**

**BTW my partner in writing this abandoned me :'(**

* * *

"Whose scent should we follow?" Asked Happy.

"How about the scent we don't know." Charla said, annoyed and agitated at her partner-in-crime.

"AYE! SIR!" yelled Happy. "What should we pack?" he asked after a moment of silence

"Food, water, clothes, blankets, pillows, AND YOUR BAG!" Charla listed, while Happy said " AYE SIR! " to what she listed.

"Let's go!" Happy said.

**~ xxXxx ~**

****"It's hot!" Complained Happy.

Your fault for not picking me up, My hat would've shaded us." said Charla, in a rather... cute adventure outfit. with a big sunhat

* * *

**short, I know! I'll make up for it in the next chappy!**


	4. Please Read

**I am sorry, but due to me being to busy this and the rest of my stories WILL be put on hold for now,**

**thank you for your time.**


End file.
